


【Breddy】嫂子文学

by yooozaw



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooozaw/pseuds/yooozaw
Summary: 一篇cwc把香香软软的嫂子逐渐吃干抹净的故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 吃干抹净

杨博尧很早就结婚了。  
说是家里逼迫也罢，到了年龄也罢，或者是各种原因，总之他嫁给了一个男人。  
杨博尧向来喜欢男人，他的家人也知道，至少家人在他结婚的时候尊重了他的性取向。  
但杨博尧很快就发现了一个问题，他的老公，不行。  
对于男人来说，保持良好的关系需要靠性，杨博尧也是如此，特别是没有感情基础的情况下，不离婚就只能靠着性维持了。  
杨博尧并不在意和谁上床，只要舒服，他没话说。  
然而。  
他老公的性功能可以说是像乐团里的中提琴一样毫无存在感且没用。  
绝了，杨博尧躺在床上翻白眼，他该做的工作都做了，他老公依旧阳痿。  
好吧，好吧。  
杨博尧缩在被子里闷闷不乐，至少让他嫁一个性功能正常的人吧。

陈韦丞惦记杨博尧很久了。  
他想了很久都想不明白，他哥哥到底是从哪捡来这么大一个便宜，杨博尧又白，看上去又软乎，陈韦丞几度控制自己想把他抱在怀里揉的冲动。  
可是他是我嫂子，小叔子委屈巴巴的想，而且我哥哥阳痿，他满足不了他。  
“Eddy？”杨博尧的声音让他回归现实。  
“啊，Brett…”陈韦丞抬头去看他“怎么了？”  
“我问你中午想吃什么？难得你要留在这里吃饭”杨博尧端着水杯递给他。  
“我…我都行”陈韦丞一边说一边想，我想吃你。  
“唔，那我就随便做几个菜了，家常菜不要嫌弃”杨博尧歪了歪头，他穿着粉色的卫衣，手指缩在袖子里，陈韦丞产生了无法抑制的抱住他的冲动。  
“怎么了？”杨博尧发现他在盯着他看。  
“Brett，我哥哥…怎么样？”陈韦丞把他修长的指尖握在手里。  
“什，什么意思？”杨博尧有点惊慌，像一只被吓到的小鹿，他慌忙的抽回手背在身后“你哥哥挺好的呀？他对我也挺不错的”  
“你喜欢他吗？”陈韦丞又问。  
“……喜不喜欢的，我都已经嫁给他了”杨博尧偏过头。  
“……”陈韦丞站起身。  
“我想抱你”他沉着声音说。  
“什么？！”杨博尧睁大眼看着他。  
“我说，我想抱你”陈韦丞靠近他“我哥哥不行对吗？你会寂寞吗？会想要人狠狠地侵犯你吗？”  
“Eddy…这，这不对劲，你不能对我…”杨博尧又往后退了几步，后腰抵在开放式厨房的台面边。  
“我早就想这么做了，哥哥他配不上你”陈韦丞伸手撑在桌边，把杨博尧圈在小小的一块儿地之间。  
“可是他是我老公…我…”杨博尧摇了摇头。  
“你真的不想吗？不想被男人插入？”陈韦丞抬手慢慢的抚摸着他的脸“你很想，对吗？”  
“我不…”杨博尧还在挣扎。  
“我不信”陈韦丞圈住他，将他搂在怀里“杨博尧，我想要你，想要的不得了”  
“不可以…唔…不…”杨博尧推他，陈韦丞看着那白嫩的手指，心猿意马。他狠狠吻上杨博尧的唇，跟他想象中的一样柔软舒适。  
“你做什么…！”杨博尧低下头擦嘴，眼眶都急得染上了红色。  
“你想要，对吧？”陈韦丞低头在他耳边轻声说。  
“想要的话，乖乖的，晚上睡觉来我房间里”陈韦丞抚摸着他的头发“哥哥给不了你的，我都可以满足你”

他不知道杨博尧会不会来，但他知道自早上过后，杨博尧一直在偷偷看他。  
陈韦丞躺在床上，已经十点多了，杨博尧难道真能忍着？  
若是他今天不来，明天我就去来硬的，哥哥反正都不行，他想杨博尧都快想疯了，一秒也等不了了。

又过了一段时间，陈韦丞烦躁的翻了好几个身，妈的，杨博尧他真的不来？  
他现在就去来硬的。  
陈韦丞烦躁的爬起来，打开门。  
“……”杨博尧攥着睡衣，在他门口。  
“你在这等什么？”陈韦丞一把把他拉进来“你都决定来了，还害羞什么？”  
杨博尧不敢看他，他低着头，小声说“我不知道…这样不对的…”  
“可是你还是来了”陈韦丞把他揉进怀里“怎么样？背着自己老公跟他的弟弟做这种事，兴奋吗？”  
“你别说了…”杨博尧眼眶一红。  
“你知道这不对，但你想要”陈韦丞温柔的吻他的眼角“乖，去床上”

杨博尧被陈韦丞拉着丢到柔软的大床上，他确实太久没有性生活了，光是陈韦丞早上那一波似有若无的言语撩拨，就能让他兴奋到身体发软。  
他偷看过陈韦丞，他知道他很大，他知道一定会舒服。  
所以他才…

“好乖”陈韦丞抚摸着他的身体，把他的睡衣掀到胸口。  
“我还以为你会一直忍着呢”陈韦丞慢慢从他的腰往上摸“我还想，你再不来我就去你房间里，就在你老公旁边操你，你还不能叫，叫出来他就会发现了”  
陈韦丞俯身亲吻杨博尧的唇“哥哥会摸你的身体吗？会吻你吗？”  
杨博尧挺起腰，伸手搂住他的脖子，伸出舌头试探着他的吻。  
“看来不会”陈韦丞自问自答“哥哥连亲吻都不给你，怪不得呢”  
杨博尧轻轻用身体磨蹭着他。  
“你怎么这么淫荡？嗯？”陈韦丞揉着他柔软的胸，他在脖子上咬了一口“你说你，干嘛要嫁给哥哥？”  
“……”杨博尧闭上眼。  
“你不愿意面对也要面对，你在被他弟弟搞”陈韦丞捏着他的下巴“杨博尧，看我”  
杨博尧睁开眼，他的眼眶自从来陈韦丞房间一直湿润着，看的陈韦丞恨不得立马操哭他。  
“叫我的名字”  
“Eddy…”杨博尧微微张开嘴，乖乖叫他的名字。  
“中文”陈韦丞含住他的乳头舔舐“乖，快点”  
“陈韦丞…啊…”杨博尧软软的拖着尾音叫他。  
“真乖”陈韦丞用指尖搔刮着他的乳尖，轻轻捏着，杨博尧的身体染上了一层诱人的粉色。  
“我要操你了，想要吗？”陈韦丞早就准备好了套和润滑“哥哥没让你舒服过吧”  
“你别提他了…”杨博尧蹬他。  
“我偏提，你凭什么嫁他还让他操？嗯？”陈韦丞一把把杨博尧捞起来，搂着他的腰，手指涂上润滑插入他的后穴。  
“呃…疼…”杨博尧趴在他肩头，微微颤抖着。  
“马上就不疼了”陈韦丞吻他的耳朵“怎么这么紧啊，多久没做过了？”  
杨博尧还没答，陈韦丞就说“也是，哥哥满足不了你，你肯定不爱跟他做”  
“我不是…”杨博尧摇摇头，但在陈韦丞看来，就像是抱着他蹭蹭一般。  
“你没找过别的男人？”陈韦丞耐心的扩张着，还忍不住问杨博尧。  
“我怎么会去找…”杨博尧把脑袋往他怀里埋。  
“可你在被我干”陈韦丞揉着他的臀部“收收声音哦，叫的这么浪哥哥会听见吧”  
他听到杨博尧抽鼻子的声音，以及胸腔的起伏。  
“不是吧，这就不行了？你委屈什么？是谁自己跑过来的？”陈韦丞拍着他的背“别哭”  
“我不是这样的…”杨博尧抱着他。  
“我知道，但是我想要你，你也憋的很难受对吧？”陈韦丞加入一根手指“不要哭了”  
陈韦丞把杨博尧的脑袋从他怀里弄出来，温柔的吻他“以后做我的人吧，我们偷偷的”  
“……”杨博尧委屈的看着他。  
“乖，如果今天舒服，以后就做我的人，好不好？”  
杨博尧乖乖的点了点头。  
三根手指成功插入，陈韦丞抱着他的腰探索着他的身体，甬道吸着他的手指，又紧又热，陈韦丞抽插着，想象插入杨博尧的时候该有多舒服。  
“阿尧…”陈韦丞感觉到杨博尧颤抖了一下，他问“是不是舒服了？”  
杨博尧没回答他，回答他的是杨博尧肉棒前端溢出的液体。  
“他没把你弄成过这样吧”陈韦丞对自己的技术还是有点自信的，他吻着杨博尧的锁骨，轻轻啃咬着。  
“呜…快进来…”杨博尧抱着他的脑袋“快点…”  
“告诉我，谁在操你”陈韦丞扶着他的腰，手指滑出他的身体。  
“你…”杨博尧忍得难受，不停地磨蹭他的身体，乳头蹭着衣物薄薄的布料，陈韦丞感受到他硬挺的乳头摩擦着自己的身体。  
“我是谁？”陈韦丞不依不饶。  
杨博尧难受的直落泪，他委委屈屈的亲他的嘴角，软软的说“是陈韦丞…”  
“陈韦丞是谁？”他明知故问。  
“是…是…”杨博尧委屈的不行“我不知道…”  
“是你老公的弟弟，记住了”陈韦丞掏出硬的发疼的肉棒，他拿着安全套准备套上去，被杨博尧抓住了手腕。  
“不要那个…”杨博尧说“直接进来…快点…”  
“好”陈韦丞不跟他客气，涂了润滑，长驱直入。  
“嗯…好大…”杨博尧仰起头，陈韦丞咬住他的喉结，轻轻舔舐。  
“舒服吗？你老公能让你这么舒服吗？”  
“不能…你…最舒服…”杨博尧忍不住动起腰来“动一动…阿丞…动一下…”  
“你可是我嫂子，我操你你怎么不拒绝反让我动？”陈韦丞故意说着。  
“你别再说了…快点嘛…”杨博尧开始冲他撒娇。  
“好，满足你”陈韦丞握着他的腰，将他压在床上，肆意的抽插起他的后穴。  
“啊…”杨博尧抓着床单，呻吟抑制不住的从嘴里流出。  
“嘘，嘘…”陈韦丞将手指插入他的嘴里“你叫那么大声，等下哥哥进来了你怎么办？”  
杨博尧眼泪汪汪的看着他，想叫又叫不出声。  
“我操的你舒服吗？”陈韦丞俯身吻他“以后你就是我的了，别跟哥哥做了，寂寞的时候就来找我，我满足你”  
杨博尧哼唧着，像奶猫似的舔舐着他的唇，陈韦丞把他抱起来按在靠近隔壁房间的墙上。  
“家里隔音不怎么好哦”陈韦丞搂着他，下半身大力耸动着，他抓住杨博尧的手，说“有时候真想让哥哥看看，你在我身下是个什么样子，他老婆跟他弟弟搞在了一起，真刺激”  
“……不要…”杨博尧抓紧他的手“我都是你的了…不要再让他知道了…”  
“那你会乖吗？会主动找我吗？”陈韦丞感受他温暖的甬道，内壁吸着他的肉棒，软肉将他的肉棒包裹着，陈韦丞想或许他能感受到肉棒上脉搏的跳动。  
他感受到后穴再次收紧，他知道杨博尧要到了。  
“会不会呀？阿尧？”陈韦丞问他。  
“会…会乖…”杨博尧咬着衣领，自己主动把肉棒往身体里吞“我想去了…让我射好不好…？”  
“好，乖孩子都有奖励”陈韦丞伸出手套弄他不听溢出液体的肉棒“射吧，我要射在你身体里，好不好？”  
“嗯…全部射给我…我想要…”杨博尧颤抖着在陈韦丞的手中射出来，用后背磨蹭他的胸口。  
“真乖，我的阿尧真乖”陈韦丞捏着他的下巴吻上来“都喂给你”

杨博尧小心翼翼的去清理了身体。  
陈韦丞在门口等他。  
杨博尧被他吓了一跳，他被陈韦丞堵在浴室门口，进退两难。  
“阿尧”陈韦丞搂过他“你可不能骗我”  
“我不会…”杨博尧用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脖子“答应你了的…”  
“好，那就这么说好了，你若是骗我，我就当着哥哥的面操你，让他看看你在别的男人身下是个什么样子”  
“好…”杨博尧抓住他的手“你喜欢我吗…”  
“喜欢”陈韦丞吻他的发丝“哥哥把你带回来的第一天，我就喜欢你了”  
“我可是你嫂子”杨博尧笑着锤了他一下“变态”  
“变态也能让你舒服”陈韦丞偷亲一口他心心念念一年多的人“去睡吧”  
“明天见”他说。  
“明天见”杨博尧在他嘴角亲了亲，溜回了房间。  
是他的了，陈韦丞开心的想。


	2. 继续欺负

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫂子到手了，小陈远不会满足x

自那之后，陈韦丞就想方设法的来杨博尧家里，勾着他跟自己上床。  
杨博尧一开始还有些怕，担心他老公会发现，但在一次次陈韦丞的攻势下，他也松了警戒，只要他老公不在，陈韦丞怎么玩他都可以。  
“阿尧”陈韦丞把他压在沙发上操“你里面怎么就这么舒服？哥哥从来没感受过吧，真替他可惜，这么一颗好白菜，被我玩了”  
“呜…”杨博尧抱着他，情不自禁的叫出声。  
“你真不怕哥哥回来？”陈韦丞把他抱起来悬空，杨博尧吓得手脚并用的缠在他身上。  
“他…他不会这时候回来的…”杨博尧小声说。  
“所以你这会儿才这么浪？就这么喜欢我操你？”陈韦丞托着他的屁股顶弄着“小穴为什么夹的这么紧？舒服吗？”  
“舒服……阿丞操的我好舒服…”  
“真是个骚货”陈韦丞亲他“不过我就喜欢你这么骚”  
“嗯…嗯…”  
“哥哥操你舒服还是我操你舒服？”陈韦丞每次做爱都要问他这个问题。  
“我跟他…都好久没做过了…都是跟你…跟你做…”杨博尧被他操的断断续续的回答着。  
“是吗？喜欢我操是不是？”  
杨博尧点头。  
“真淫荡”陈韦丞把他放下，抬起他的一条腿，微微屈膝挺腰插入。  
“啊…好深…好深…操到最里面了…”杨博尧抓着他的手腕，放声叫着。  
“都操了你这么久了，怎么还是这么紧”陈韦丞一巴掌打在他圆润的臀瓣上“没男人不行是吗？”  
“嗯…不行的…”杨博尧乖乖顺着他的话说。  
“想要谁的肉棒操？别的男人？嗯？”陈韦丞捏住他的下巴，逼着他看自己。  
“不是的…”杨博尧摇头“想要你的…你的肉棒最舒服…”  
“我是什么人？”惯例的问题又来了，陈韦丞想让杨博尧记住这些问题。  
“是陈韦丞…我老公的弟弟…”杨博尧泪眼朦胧的看着他。  
“你老公的弟弟，在操你”陈韦丞抱着他的腰，掐起他一边的乳头“而你被他操射了好几次，你是不是淫荡的婊子？”  
“是…是…”杨博尧胡乱的说着。  
“你是，你没有我不行，小穴没有我的肉棒不行”陈韦丞放下他的腿，重新把他按在沙发上继续操弄。  
“呃…啊…还要…”杨博尧撑着沙发边缘，努力的抬起屁股让陈韦丞插的更深。  
“听到这个声音没？”陈韦丞放慢动作，慢慢将肉棒抽出来，润滑黏腻的声音传入杨博尧的鼓膜中。  
“听听，多色情，你的小穴怎么会被人操成这样？发出这种声音？”陈韦丞挺腰，重新讲肉棒插入最深处。  
“想要精液吗？”  
“想要…”  
“求我”  
“求你…把精液都射进里面…”杨博尧弓起背“我想要…”  
“真乖”陈韦丞亲吻着他的背，舔掉杨博尧出的薄薄的一层汗，将精液灌满他的甬道。  
“都射进去了”陈韦丞抱紧他，揉捏着他的胸“杨博尧，肚子里有我的精液的感觉怎么样？”  
“好热…”杨博尧扭头讨一个亲亲。  
“真乖，乖乖夹着去浴室弄出来，等下被哥哥发现，你就解释不了哦”陈韦丞亲亲他的唇，把肉棒抽了出来。  
杨博尧身体软了下去，他趴在沙发上，后穴被操的根本合不上，缓慢往外流下白色的液体。  
“弄出来了”陈韦丞用手指插入他的后穴“嫂子，后面都被我操的合不上了”  
“唔…”杨博尧高潮过后的后穴又软又热，被陈韦丞这么一插，他又有感觉了。  
“欲求不满啊”陈韦丞看到他再次挺立的肉棒，手指混合着精液在他屁股里抽动“阿尧，叫我一声老公，我就再给你一次”  
“可是…我有老公了…”杨博尧挣扎着看向他。  
“那没关系啊，你去弄干净自己就好”陈韦丞揽着他的肩，轻咬他的耳垂“我怎么会逼你呢，不愿意当然也可以啦”  
“……阿丞，你是我老公的弟弟…”杨博尧躲开他的逗弄。  
“我明白，你不愿意叫，你只愿意叫他老公是不是？”陈韦丞抽出手指“那我可走了，你自己解决欲望吧。  
顺着他假装起身，擦了擦手，把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，往外走去。  
“阿丞…”杨博尧软软的唤他“至少抱我去浴室…我腿软了…”  
“我才不要，我就是你老公的弟弟而已”陈韦丞看也不看他。  
“……”  
“老公…”他听到杨博尧软绵绵的尾音“帮帮我…”  
“老公来了”陈韦丞立马折返回去，把他搂在怀里，帮他清理了流出来的精液。  
“再叫一声”  
“老公…”杨博尧羞红了耳朵。  
“真乖”陈韦丞吻他“阿尧，我们去浴室再做一次”  
杨博尧乖乖抱着他的脖子，被他带去浴室里。

柔软的穴道刚被侵犯过，轻易的接纳了肉棒的第二次侵犯。  
杨博尧趴在门上，身体被冰凉的门板激的敏感无比，后穴里的东西又猛烈的侵犯着他，杨博尧有些失神，他盯着门框上的一个点，享受着被欺负的过程。  
陈韦丞真的太会了，每一次深入，杨博尧都能感受到前列腺被摩擦过的酥麻感，陈韦丞越了解他的身体，他就越容易被那个人操射。  
肉棒前端又开  
“喜欢老公的肉棒吗？”陈韦丞问他。  
“嗯…”  
“现在那个人，是你老公的哥哥，不是你老公了，记住了吗？”陈韦丞一边操他一边抓着他的手十指相扣。  
“记住了…是老公的哥哥…呃…”杨博尧把脑袋抵在门上“老公…呜…”  
“真乖，我的阿尧最听话了”陈韦丞满意的继续操他。  
“咔嚓”  
这声音听的杨博尧背后一凉，迅速捂住嘴。  
“哎呀”陈韦丞可不打算放过他“好像是哥哥回来了吧”  
“快…快拔出来…”杨博尧有些急。  
肉体碰撞的声音回荡在小小的浴室里，听上去格外的明显。  
“他会发现吗？真刺激”陈韦丞把杨博尧翻过来，抱起他将他的双腿压在身侧，重新插入操干。  
“不要…老公求求你…现在不可以…”杨博尧吓得直推他，可是他整个人一点力气也没有，被操了几下就只能眼泪汪汪的捂着嘴。  
“你怕声音大？没事”陈韦丞反手打开了花洒“水声能盖过去”  
“不是…他万一…万一发现…”杨博尧紧张的整个人都紧绷了，后穴也紧紧的夹着他的肉棒。  
“发现？那你不就是我一个人的了”陈韦丞舔舐着他的唇“乖，让我继续操”  
“不…呃…唔…”杨博尧的背抵着门，他被操的一句反抗的话都说不出来，后穴被肉棒侵犯着，他实在分不下心去想其他事。  
“阿尧？”突然的敲门声让杨博尧呼吸都停滞了“你在里面洗澡吗？”  
“快回答他”陈韦丞狠狠的顶了他一下，杨博尧的手在他背后留下一道抓痕，但他一点也不在意。  
“阿尧？你怎么不说话？”外面传来他哥哥的声音。  
“你怎么不说话呢”陈韦丞吻着他的耳朵“再不说他可就要开门进来了”  
“是…是我…”杨博尧带着哭腔颤抖着开口。  
“你没事吧？怎么这个声音？”门外传来明显有些担心的声音。  
“还不都是因为你…”杨博尧一边哭一遍瞪着陈韦丞“你不行害得我…只能自己做这种事…”  
“阿尧，我…”外面的男人被他噎住了“要不晚上我们再试试？”  
“我才不要！”杨博尧一边哭一边咬陈韦丞，在他脖子上留下一个牙印“你放我一个人吧！别管我…呃…”  
陈韦丞又内射了他。  
“……”门外传来脚步声，听上去是离开了。  
“你打击到我哥哥的自尊心了”陈韦丞笑的比谁都开心“宁愿自慰也不愿意跟他做是吗？不过他不知道，你根本不是在自慰，你是在做什么？”  
“被你操”杨博尧剧烈的喘息着。  
“哎，不是标准答案”陈韦丞顶他。  
“……被老公操”杨博尧偏过头，刘海挡住他的眼睛“满意了吗…”  
“满意了，乖”陈韦丞笑。

“老公”杨博尧某天突然叫道，陈韦丞条件反射的抬头，和杨博尧看了一个对脸懵逼。  
“怎么了？”他身边的哥哥抬起头来，看向杨博尧。  
“咳，你过来帮我一下”杨博尧迅速收回视线，尴尬且僵硬的让他哥哥去帮忙。  
切，他肯定是想叫我，陈韦丞哼唧，他看到他哥哥抱着杨博尧的样子，顿时心里火冒三丈。  
然后小叔子当天晚上就把嫂子又吃干抹净了一次，不，好几次。


	3. 小陈醋醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥对嫂子太好了

陈韦丞很生气。  
具体为什么生气，很简单，他哥哥最近对他的小羊有点好的过分。  
不知道为什么，可能是为了巩固一下他们支离破碎的感情吧，每次陈韦丞来哥哥家，总看到他哥哥抱着杨博尧，有时候是在沙发，他看着他看电视，有时候是在厨房，他从背后抱着他。  
好吧陈韦丞承认他哥哥确实挺帅，跟杨博尧很配，除了阳痿没什么不好的，但是，杨博尧是他的，不是他哥哥的。  
陈韦丞坐在餐桌前看着杨博尧的背影，咬牙切齿。  
看我不操死你。  
杨博尧感受到黏着在他背后的视线，他眨眨眼，转过头看向陈韦丞。  
“怎么了？”陈韦丞的哥哥揉揉杨博尧的脑袋。  
“没事”杨博尧又把视线收了回去。  
啧。  
陈韦丞一肚子无名火，他恨不得现在冲上去把杨博尧扒光了按在厨房操，让他哥哥好好儿看看杨博尧到底在谁身下摆出一副浪荡的样子。  
“阿丞啊，你不开心？”哥哥端菜的时候看到他一脸不爽。  
“哥，一会儿陪我喝点”陈韦丞闷哼“工作不顺利，想喝酒”  
“年轻人也要注意休息休息”哥哥拍了拍他的肩，从柜子里拿出酒来“既然你都要求了，哥哥就陪你喝吧”  
“谢谢哥”他闷闷的低下头，用余光看杨博尧。  
杨博尧也看到了他的视线。  
他看见杨博尧嘴唇微张。  
他说「老公」  
Fuck that。  
陈韦丞揉乱自己的头发，强迫自己不能现在就在他哥哥面前暴露他跟杨博尧的关系。

吃饭的时候杨博尧坐在了他的身边，似乎是想弥补些什么，杨博尧用膝盖轻轻磨蹭着他的腿。  
杨博尧啊，你玩火呢？！  
陈韦丞闷声喝酒，顺便在侧身夹菜的时候将左手伸进杨博尧的腿间，在他大腿内侧掐了一把。  
！！！  
杨博尧瞪了他一眼，耳朵红了。  
陈韦丞被他瞪的差点硬了，他蹬鼻子上脸，在他大腿内侧摩擦，时不时揉捏到他还没硬起来的肉棒。  
“唔…”杨博尧只敢低头吃饭，半句话都不敢说。  
趁他哥哥去盛饭，陈韦丞在杨博尧耳朵上不轻不重的咬了一口，说“喜欢我这么摸你吗？”  
杨博尧紧张的盯着陈韦丞的哥哥，点了点头。  
“想要我操你吗？”陈韦丞变本加厉。  
“他还在…”杨博尧咬着唇，可怜兮兮地看向他。  
“一会儿，等一会儿”陈韦丞笑眯眯的在他脸上亲了一口。  
杨博尧的乖巧让他心情好了不少，他偷偷的把酒倒掉，今天的目的，就是要把他哥哥灌醉。  
“嫂子，你不喝点？”陈韦丞拿着小杯子递给他。  
“哎阿丞，你嫂子胃不好，别让他喝”哥哥已经有些醉醺醺的了。  
“嫂子，你喝不喝？”陈韦丞拿着杯子看向杨博尧，对方可怜巴巴的看着他手里的杯子，接了过来。  
“真乖”陈韦丞笑着说，他的哥哥没有对他的话产生反应，陈韦丞眯起眼，看来时机差不多了。  
他假装聊天，继续抚摸着杨博尧的身体，而他的哥哥，终于在他一杯又一杯下，醉倒了。  
“哥，哥！”陈韦丞用力推他，他一动不动。  
“醉了吗”陈韦丞嘴边带着轻快的笑意“嫂子，他醉了，怎么办？”  
杨博尧也被那一杯酒熏的脸颊红红的，他轻轻夹紧陈韦丞的手，说“老公…”  
“叫什么呢，谁是你老公”陈韦丞把杨博尧抱过来，搂在怀里“他才是你老公，你喝醉了？我是他弟弟呀”  
“不是的…你才是我老公…”杨博尧讨好的蹭他的脖子“陈韦丞才是的…”   
“这么乖呀”陈韦丞吻他“喜欢老公吗？”  
“喜欢…”杨博尧舔舐着他的唇“想要…”  
“想要什么？”陈韦丞把他抱起来，走到他哥哥那一边的座位上。  
“想要肉棒…”杨博尧扭头看了陈韦丞哥哥一眼，又乖巧的缩回他怀里。  
“谁的？”  
“你的…”  
“我的是谁的？”  
“就是…哎呀…你别逗我…”杨博尧锤了他一下，像是猫猫挠了他一爪。  
“我可没逗你”陈韦丞抱着他“你是我嫂子，我们不能做这档子事”  
“什么意思…？”杨博尧迷茫的看着他。  
“最近我哥哥对你不错，是吧”陈韦丞抚摸他的脸“你们有没有试着上床看看？说不定我哥哥又可以了？”  
“没有过…我只想跟你做呀…”杨博尧跟小猫咪一样凑过来蹭蹭亲亲。  
“可我觉得你跟他一起也不错”陈韦丞推开他“嫂子，保持矜持”  
“我…我…”杨博尧的眼睛里氤氲上雾气“你怎么了…？生气了吗…你别生气好不好…”  
“我怎么会生嫂子的气呢，你可是我哥哥的老婆”陈韦丞把杨博尧放在他哥哥旁边的凳子上“你跟哥哥一对才是”  
“阿丞…老公…”杨博尧扯他的袖子“你怎么了…你别这样…”  
“可能突然良心发现了，觉得你还是跟我哥哥在一起比较好，我俩本来就不应该搞上”  
“……”杨博尧低下头，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
“你不要我了吗…玩腻了吗…”他攥着袖子颤抖着声音“你哥哥他没跟我做过什么…是我哪里做的不好了吗…”  
“没有啊”陈韦丞捏着他的下巴让他抬起头，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流到陈韦丞的手上“你做的挺好的，哥哥弟弟都伺候的很不错”  
“我没有伺候过他——”杨博尧难得激动的站了起来“我心里只有你，我从来没做过什么…”杨博尧话说到一半，总觉得这话对陈韦丞说本来就很奇怪，他又低下头去。  
“所以你就是不想要我了对吗…”杨博尧垂下眼眸“陈韦丞你太混蛋了…”他擦擦眼泪，倒有几分倔强。  
“我说的不对？你跟他一天到晚甜甜蜜蜜的干嘛呢？你是谁的人你自己不清楚？”陈韦丞咬牙“在我身下骚成这样，跟他又搞在一起，杨博尧你不害臊？”  
“明明是你！是你先勾的我…！”杨博尧瞪大了眼睛“如今你腻了就说我不害臊？！陈韦丞你有良心吗？！”  
“对，我先勾的你”陈韦丞挑眉，一把拽住杨博尧按在他哥哥身上。  
“我不仅要勾你，我还就要在哥哥面前操你，让他看看你是什么个样子”  
杨博尧被他按的动弹不得，他身下是陈韦丞的哥哥，他不敢乱动，大气都不敢出。  
陈韦丞也红了眼，他实在是气的狠，扒了杨博尧的裤子就给他几巴掌，杨博尧被他打的直呜咽，却也倔强的一声不吭。  
“还不知错是吗？”陈韦丞怒火中烧，他随便从厨房倒了些油，抹在杨博尧股间，掏出肉棒就硬往里插入。  
“呜…”不做扩张，即使是做过这么多次，杨博尧也不能一下就适应被插入。  
“疼吗？叫啊？你不是最会叫了吗？让哥哥听听你叫的多骚！”陈韦丞又啪啪在他屁股上落下几个巴掌，杨博尧眼泪直掉，身体也在不停颤抖。  
“不叫是吗，你能耐了”陈韦丞抓着他的头发，掐着他的后颈抽插起来“杨博尧，你要气死我”  
“呜…呜…”杨博尧被他捂着嘴，呜咽都发不出，他尝到自己眼泪的咸味，越来越委屈。  
明明是他先靠近自己，欺负了自己，现在说丢掉就丢掉…  
杨博尧挣扎着，双手都被陈韦丞抓着无法动弹。  
“你放开我…放开我！”杨博尧哭着说。  
“你想得美”陈韦丞把桌上的盘子摞到一边，抓着杨博尧把他翻过来，压着他继续插入。  
“疼…你混蛋！陈韦丞你放开我…疼…”杨博尧开始抓他，咬他，陈韦丞不为所动，依旧保持着激烈的抽插频率。  
“呜呜…陈韦丞……”杨博尧委屈的狠了，身上也没了力气，他哭的不停，躺在桌子上闭着眼颤抖。  
“你倒还委屈起来了”陈韦丞看他这样，心也软了，他放慢了速度，轻声说“我就是不喜欢你对他那么好，就好像你跟他也还可以似的”  
“我没有…”杨博尧喊的嗓子都哑了，他哽咽着轻轻说。  
“你有，你让他抱你摸你”陈韦丞把他抱起来，自己坐在桌边，让杨博尧跪坐在他身上“我不喜欢这样”  
“我和他还是合法夫妻…”杨博尧委屈的抱着他“我不可能拒绝他的接触…”  
“那就离婚”陈韦丞抓着他的手说“你早该跟我做合法夫妻才是”  
“……”杨博尧蹭他。  
“不愿意？”陈韦丞又开始生气。  
“再等等…好吗…”杨博尧小心翼翼的看向他，他哭的鼻子都红了。  
“你有什么好等的？”陈韦丞狠狠顶弄他的后穴“你还想让别人看你这副骚货样子？”  
“不是的…”杨博尧摇摇头“我要做一些…我家长的心理工作…而且你是他弟弟，这很…很奇怪”杨博尧垂下头“求求你，等等我好不好…”  
“那你说你爱我”  
“爱你…”杨博尧还在微微的颤抖，陈韦丞叹了口气，切换回了平时温柔的他。  
“吓着你了，对不起”陈韦丞轻轻抚摸他的背“我就是太喜欢你了…看到你跟哥哥在一起就受不了”  
“……下次，好好跟我说好吗…”杨博尧柔软的黑发蹭着他的脖子“我会害怕…”  
“对不起，以后不会这样了”陈韦丞抓着他的手，放在唇边亲了亲“我会克制自己不那么冲动的”  
“……继续，做吧…”杨博尧看了一眼旁边仍旧睡着的陈韦丞的哥哥，收回目光埋进他怀里。  
“我早就是你的了，身体和心都是你的了，也不知道你生的哪门子气”杨博尧委屈极了，小声嘟囔。  
“我看你还是欠操”陈韦丞继续抽插，整根退出又插入，杨博尧的后穴已经软了下来，轻易的被插入，他摇晃着腰，接受着终于正常起来的性爱。  
“呼…”这次做了很久，做到杨博尧迷迷糊糊的靠在他怀里睡着，陈韦丞抱着他沉思了半天，怀里香香软软的人还不是他的。  
什么时候你才能完全属于我啊，陈韦丞捻起杨博尧的一缕黑发，杨博尧，你知道我有多爱你吗。  
他叹了口气，抱着杨博尧去浴室。

后续就是杨博尧发了两天烧，陈韦丞趁机又摸了过来，让杨博尧跟他哥哥说生病分房睡，本来要打地铺照顾嫂子的某些人躺着躺着就躺到了床上。  
躺着躺着生病软软的嫂子就钻进了他怀里，抱着抱着就变成了杨博尧骑在他身上，至于骑着做什么，大家都明白了。


	4. 离婚警告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心心念念的终于吃到手了

陈韦丞知道杨博尧离不开他之后更是变本加厉，他不再等哥哥不在的时候才找上杨博尧，他更喜欢在哥哥在家的时候狠狠的欺负他的乖乖嫂子。  
杨博尧被他按在沙发上，陈韦丞的哥哥在厨房做饭，杨博尧知道那个视角正好看不见沙发这里发生的事。  
“嫂子，屁股抬高”哥哥在家的时候，陈韦丞总是一口一个嫂子的叫。  
杨博尧被他脱掉一半的裤子，他乖乖的把身体往陈韦丞身边蹭。  
“嫂子真乖”陈韦丞抬头看了一眼哥哥，又俯身亲吻他“说你想要被我操”  
“我想要被阿丞操…”杨博尧乖巧的舔着他的唇“快点…”  
“这就给你”陈韦丞插入早就准备好的后穴，还是一样的温暖紧致。  
“嫂子，你真淫荡”陈韦丞一边缓慢抽动一边看着他哥哥的动向“要是哥哥看到你这幅模样，会吓到的吧”  
“……”杨博尧把脑袋闷在抱枕里，他名义上的老公就在不足十米的距离外，他不能发出一点奇怪的声音。  
“爽吗？偷着跟我做爱爽不爽？”陈韦丞狠狠的顶了他一下，看着身下人憋的发红的脸和可怜兮兮的眼神。  
“怎么夹的这么紧？紧张吗？怕他发现是不是？”陈韦丞才不给他面子，故意弄出些水声来，吓得杨博尧把双腿夹的更紧了，他蜷成一团，被陈韦丞抱着操干。  
“不敢叫哦”陈韦丞吻他“你喜欢哥哥还是喜欢我？”  
“当然喜欢你…”杨博尧伸出舌头跟他纠缠“都说过多少次了…”  
“叫我什么？”  
“老公…”杨博尧讨好的蹭着他。  
“老公想吃你的奶子”陈韦丞按着杨博尧，把他的衣服扯开“你怎么那么白？胸怎么这么大”陈韦丞说着些下流话，揉捏起他的胸，肆意舔舐起来。  
“呜…”杨博尧被他上下其手，弄得神魂颠倒。  
陈韦丞吮吸着他的乳头，他的乖乖嫂子总是香香的，惹的陈韦丞格外喜欢舔弄他的身体。  
骚货，陈韦丞打他的屁股。  
“阿尧？”哥哥的声音突然从厨房传来。  
杨博尧吓得身体一僵，差点夹的陈韦丞射出来。  
“哥哥怎么了？嫂子好像睡着了”陈韦丞面不改色的拔出来穿好衣服，把自己的外套盖在杨博尧身上，摸摸他的脑袋。  
“帮我把菜端过去，阿尧怎么这会儿睡觉？他在沙发上吗？”哥哥探头问他。  
“在，可能是累了吧，不打扰嫂子了”陈韦丞默默的端过菜放在桌上，继续坐回沙发。  
“后穴没有肉棒是不是很空虚？”陈韦丞刚走回去，杨博尧就轻轻抓住他的手。  
“马上满足你”陈韦丞坐下来，继续完成未完成的事。  
“嫂子，要不要射进来？”一会儿还要吃饭，陈韦丞就多问他一嘴。  
“嗯…射进来…”杨博尧搂住他的脖子。  
“一会儿别流出来哦”陈韦丞笑笑，把精液灌进他的体内。   
他拔了出来，穿好衣服，也帮杨博尧把裤子拉好。  
“夹着我的精液吃饭，嫂子好淫荡，好色情”陈韦丞揉捏着他的屁股“我都想在饭桌上操你了”  
“不行…”杨博尧摇摇头。  
“……”陈韦丞刚张嘴，他就听到他哥哥喊“吃饭了，阿丞把你嫂子叫起来”  
“好嘞”陈韦丞一把揉捏上杨博尧的胸“嫂子，起床”  
杨博尧被他吓了一跳，脸红红的瞪他。  
“嫂子，我不是哥哥，不要冲我撒娇”陈韦丞故意大声说着，把杨博尧从沙发上拉起来搂在怀里。  
“嫂子，乖”他抚摸着杨博尧的背“去跟哥哥撒娇”  
杨博尧靠在他怀里不动。  
“哥，管管嫂子！”陈韦丞嚷嚷着“嫂子钻我怀里了！”  
“阿尧，你干嘛呢”陈韦丞的哥哥赶紧跑过来从陈韦丞怀里把杨博尧抱了回去“怎么了？没睡醒吗？我们去吃饭了”  
杨博尧对他投来一个可怜巴巴的目光，陈韦丞一脸得逞。  
“嗯…我知道了”杨博尧没让他再抱着，自己摇摇晃晃站起来走去餐桌。  
我看你跟哥哥还有的几天搞。

陈韦丞开始试探杨博尧对于他在他哥哥面前做的事的接受程度。  
“嫂子——”陈韦丞一把抱住杨博尧，在他肩头蹭蹭。  
“怎么了？”杨博尧假装淡定的问，随后他又小声说“你哥哥还在呢，你干嘛”  
“干”陈韦丞伸手揉他的屁股。  
“喂，别闹”杨博尧锤他。  
“阿尧，阿丞，你俩干嘛呢？”哥哥的声音在杨博尧背后响起。  
“呃，没，没事”他有些紧张的推开陈韦丞“刚才眼睛里进了东西，让阿丞帮我看一下”  
“阿尧，等会儿带你出去玩？”哥哥走过来抱住杨博尧，在他脸上亲亲。  
“可是我想要嫂子陪我”陈韦丞委屈巴巴的拉着杨博尧的手。  
“多大人了怎么跟个小孩子似的”他哥哥瞪了他一眼“你也该找个女朋友或者男朋友了，天天往我们家跑”  
还不是为了操你老婆。  
陈韦丞在心里翻了个白眼，但还是微笑着说“哥哥家的氛围比较好嘛”特别是嫂子好，又香又软又好欺负。  
“那你也总得找人结婚”哥哥语重心长的劝他。  
你放心，你一离婚我就带着你老婆结婚。  
陈韦丞想着有些高兴，也不纠结他哥哥要带杨博尧出去玩的事儿了。  
“阿尧，你来一下”陈韦丞趁着哥哥收拾东西，拉着杨博尧钻进房间。  
“怎么…唔…”杨博尧被他搂住亲吻，好吧，他从来拒绝不了这个人的吻。  
“把这个塞进去”陈韦丞拿出一根按摩棒“本来是打算和你在家舒服舒服的，我舒服不到之前你也得舒服不是？”  
杨博尧咽了口口水。  
“乖，插进去”陈韦丞把他转过去，让他趴在门上。   
“这么软？自己弄过？”陈韦丞毫不费力的插入了一根手指。  
“我本来也以为下午能跟你做的…”杨博尧动了动腰。   
“骚货，自己弄后穴爽吗？”陈韦丞将按摩棒推进去。  
“没有你插进来爽…”杨博尧慢慢接受着插入，不一会儿就把整根按摩棒推进去了。  
“你可以开他的振动，我不强求你，满足不了就开，高潮了记得告诉我，让我也爽爽”陈韦丞亲他“去吧，玩的开心”

他们才出门没一会儿，他就收到了杨博尧的消息。  
「我在地铁上…打开了…但是…感觉没有你舒服」陈韦丞都能从这段信息中想象到他可怜的小尾音。  
「宝贝乖，想着是我在操你」陈韦丞回道。  
「呜呜…想要老公的肉棒…」杨博尧回复了消息，他一定在面无表情的说着这些淫荡话，陈韦丞太熟了，以前他睡在他哥哥身边给自己发消息说想要的时候也是这样。  
「老公可不能在地铁上操你」陈韦丞回他「乖乖的，早点回来，给你吃肉棒」  
「嗯…老公亲亲」杨博尧软软的语气传进他的心里，他非得逼着杨博尧离婚不可。

终于，他等了好几个月，他跟杨博尧偷情偷了小半年，他哥哥要出差了。  
陈韦丞开心的恨不得当时就挂个横幅恭送他哥哥离开，最好是再也不要回来，让他跟他的嫂子过快乐的二人世界。  
“阿丞，你好好照顾嫂子”哥哥拍拍他，将自己老婆托付给他。  
“哥哥放心，我肯定让嫂子舒舒服服的”各种意义上的舒服。

哥哥一走，杨博尧就被陈韦丞抱起来，执行“让嫂子舒服”的命令。  
“我照顾的好不好？”陈韦丞问。  
“好…”杨博尧带着鼻音回复。  
“嫂子满意吗？”  
“满意…”杨博尧搂着他的脖子，这段时间他们做的不多，杨博尧也想的紧，自然不会拒绝陈韦丞的任何要求。  
“我想一直操你，把你操晕过去再叫醒继续，在家里的每一个角落搞你，我想让你全身都只有我的味道，肚子里全是我的精液”陈韦丞一边抽插一边说着“嫂子，你知道我想这一天想了多久了吗？我终于不用憋着，可以放开了干你了”  
“呃…太深了…阿丞…阿丞…”杨博尧大叫着，他也不用憋着声音了。  
陈韦丞抱着他，从厨房到客厅，从主卧到客卧再到阳台。  
杨博尧的身体贴着玻璃，他转头看向陈韦丞，求饶的说“阿丞…不能在这里，对面会有人看到的”  
“看到就看到，都让他们看看我怎么操我的嫂子的”陈韦丞抬起他一条腿继续抽动“让他们看看我嫂子后穴灌满我的精液，我一操就流出来的样子”  
“阿丞…”杨博尧委屈“别这样…”  
“不行”陈韦丞不听他的，抽插的越来越猛烈。  
杨博尧颤抖着射了出来，弄得玻璃上全都是。  
“真乖”陈韦丞把他腿间流下的精液抹下来塞进他的嘴里“吃掉”  
杨博尧乖乖舔干净他的手指。  
“我们换下一个地方”陈韦丞插入着他，抓着他的手让他走去浴室里。  
“你看，嫂子”陈韦丞特地选了有落地镜的那个浴室“你看你的身体，全是我留下的吻痕，你看你的胸，被我揉的这么柔软，乳头一碰就挺起来了，你看你的肉棒，被我干了这么多次，一插入就硬成这样”  
“嫂子，你是不是最淫荡的人？”  
“嗯…嗯…”杨博尧靠着他，他的背紧紧贴在陈韦丞身上。  
“那我们来看看你的后穴”陈韦丞半蹲，手穿过他的膝盖弯，将他分开双腿抱起来。  
后穴一抽一抽的，每次都能吐出一些精液。  
“把我的肉棒放进去”他命令着。  
杨博尧伸手抓住他的肉棒，插入进来。  
“舒服吗？睁开眼看看自己的表情”陈韦丞吻他的耳朵“看看自己色情成什么样？”  
杨博尧微微睁开眼，看到满眼情欲的自己。  
“是谁让你变成这样的？”陈韦丞问。  
“是你…”  
“除了我你还想要别人吗？”  
“不想…”  
“哥哥呢？”  
“不想…”   
“离婚吧，好吗？”陈韦丞慢慢磨蹭着他的内壁。  
“……好”杨博尧终于松了口。  
“嫂子真乖，今天好好满足你”

杨博尧被他操的昏睡过去，陈韦丞将他收拾好塞进被子，又打扫了家里的卫生。  
哥哥，从今天开始，嫂子就是我老婆了。  
他把软软糯糯的嫂子抱起来，离开了家。


	5. 被发现了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之，小陈跟嫂子要分开一会儿了

总之杨博尧离婚了。  
陈韦丞把他带回了家里，因为杨博尧父母的不理解，他现在无家可归，陈韦丞不可能错过这个机会。  
杨博尧到了他家，还不是任他蹂躏。陈韦丞还是很喜欢叫他嫂子，一方面能激起他的羞耻心，另一方面他能听到杨博尧软软的撒娇。

这种幸福生活没有维持多久，他被上门取东西的哥哥逮了个正着。  
杨博尧赤裸着身体缩在他的被子里，陈韦丞挡在他身前，面对着他的哥哥。  
“所以你要跟我离婚？！”陈韦丞的哥哥瞪着他们俩“你们什么时候搞上的？！陈韦丞你要点脸？他是你嫂子你都搞他？”  
“我怎么不能，你又不能让他舒服！我喜欢他怎么了！”陈韦丞倔强。  
“行，我不跟你吵，我跟爸妈说，看他们打算怎么处理你这个败家玩意儿”  
“你也等着，我会告诉叔叔阿姨”陈韦丞的哥哥看向杨博尧“你们一个也别想好过”说着他摔门而去。

杨博尧慌张的看向陈韦丞。  
“别怕，没事”陈韦丞揉揉眉心“我不怕我爸妈这边，大不了挨顿打，我比较担心你那边”陈韦丞把他搂进怀里“你父母凶吗？”  
“我从小家教就很严…”杨博尧轻声说。  
“你躲几天吧，别在我这里”陈韦丞吻他“我欺负你归欺负，我不想让别人欺负你”  
“……那你呢？”  
“回去跟我爸妈认罪，可能要被关禁闭，别担心，会没事的”陈韦丞揉揉他“嫂子，走之前最后做一次？”  
“你别叫我嫂子了…”杨博尧委委屈屈的磨蹭着他的身体“要很久都见不到了吗？”  
“嗯…你可不能跟人跑了”陈韦丞一边吻他一把将他放平，被子里赤裸的身体还残留着他们上一轮留下的痕迹，杨博尧搂着陈韦丞的脖子，专心跟他接吻。  
“喜欢这样吗？”陈韦丞用手指夹住他伸出来的舌头，杨博尧抬眼看他，哼唧了一声。  
“我知道你喜欢”陈韦丞抬起他的腿，顺手拿起润滑剂抹在受伤，在他的身上涂抹开，最后探向后穴。  
“都被你弄得黏黏糊糊的…”杨博尧看向他，眼神里都是想要。  
“乖”陈韦丞吻他“嫂子，要是今天真就是我们最后一次做爱了，你会怎么办？”  
杨博尧轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我不要…”他有些委屈。  
“我是说万一”陈韦丞插入手指，后穴里还是温热柔软的，无论做过多少次，陈韦丞都爱死了杨博尧的身体。  
“万一…万一也不要…”杨博尧恐慌起来，他抓着陈韦丞的手臂起身往他怀里钻“别不要我好不好…阿丞…别不要我…”  
“好啦，我怎么会”陈韦丞揉揉他的乖乖嫂子“好不容易才让你同意离婚跟着我，就算父母不同意我也会带着你的”陈韦丞换了个姿势将手指插入更深。  
“不想这个问题了，享受当下”他亲吻杨博尧的脸颊“我最喜欢嫂子了”  
“我也喜欢你…”杨博尧跟他交换了一个吻，他舍不得离开，就一直抱着陈韦丞黏黏糊糊的用舌头纠缠着。  
“让我喘口气插进来”陈韦丞微微偏开头，想要将肉棒插入，但稍微离远些就看到杨博尧露出了被抛弃的可怜神情。  
“马上”陈韦丞握着自己的肉棒慢慢顶入后穴，跟杨博尧同时发出了一声长叹。  
“嫂子真舒服”陈韦丞按着他的脑袋继续这个吻，下半身开始抽动，他托着杨博尧的屁股，将他上下晃动，让肉棒顶到最里面。  
“嗯…啊…”杨博尧发出小声的呻吟，他的唇被占用着，不能发出什么其他声音来。  
杨博尧一直不喜欢背对着的姿势，见不到身后人的情况下会让他觉得不安，身体也会紧绷起来，所以大部分时间，陈韦丞都会将他抱在怀里操弄。  
毕竟是他的乖乖嫂子，好不容易才勾到手的，他一定要好好宠。  
杨博尧埋在他肩头，他今天兴致不高，大概是想到一会儿就要分别了，心里难受的紧。  
陈韦丞尽量让他不去想那些，一边哄着人一边加快速度，听到怀里人的呻吟，陈韦丞才放心了些。  
“嫂子，我们换个姿势”陈韦丞将他侧身放在床上，抬起他一条腿，再次插入。  
“阿丞…”杨博尧带着哭腔抓他的手。  
“好啦”陈韦丞摸他的脑袋“好好享受”  
换了三四个姿势，陈韦丞抱着杨博尧射在了里面。

“嫂子，你都不会怀孕的吗？”陈韦丞抱着他问。  
“……”杨博尧趴在他怀里不动。  
“会吗？”陈韦丞又问。  
“你想要吗…？”杨博尧轻声开了口。  
“是你怀的，我的孩子，我就要”陈韦丞认认真真的回答。  
“……”杨博尧垂下眸子。  
“我不知道…”杨博尧摇了摇头“可能…可以的吧…”  
“那再做一次，试试看吧”陈韦丞把他扑倒在床上“说不定就有了呢”  
杨博尧看着他良久，他问“你不会不要我的对吧…”  
“放心，无论如何都不会的”陈韦丞跟他保证“无论如何我都会娶到你的”  
“好…”杨博尧乖巧的放平身体打开腿“来吧…”  
陈韦丞早知道他吃避孕药这事，不住在一起他还没发现，住一起杨博尧怎么也跑不掉，陈韦丞本以为他不会怀孕，但如果可以的话，为什么不要一个呢？  
走之前得把他的药全收了。  
陈韦丞想，有自己的孩子，真好，如果是个女孩儿就更好了。

杨博尧这次被他看的紧紧的，精液在身体里留足了时间才清理出来，陈韦丞抱着他，哪儿也不让他去，只能躺在床上。  
他知道陈韦丞肯定是发现他的药了。  
杨博尧叹了口气，如果是陈韦丞的话，怀孕就怀孕吧。

陈韦丞很快就被勒令回家，但首要的是，他得送杨博尧走。  
“嫂子，我朋友有一套不住的公寓，你去那里躲躲，等着我”陈韦丞把他搂在怀里“乖乖的知道吗？”  
“嗯…”杨博尧抓着他的手，点了点头。  
“我先送你过去，钥匙我已经要来了，没有人会打扰你，尽量少出门”陈韦丞一边吻他一边查询路线。  
“走吧”他抱着杨博尧出了门。

“我也不知道多久才能被放出来”陈韦丞在杨博尧身上留下一个吻痕“如果想我就拿玩具玩一玩，忍一下好吗？”  
“要是忍不住呢…”杨博尧可怜兮兮的看着他。  
“给我打电话，如果能接我一定接，乖”陈韦丞揉揉他“不可以找别的男人，谁都不行”  
“嗯…我只要你…”杨博尧亲他“老公…”  
“我该走了”陈韦丞推开他，黏在一起越久越舍不得离开。  
“如果出现哪里不舒服记得去看医生，注意身体，好好休息”  
“知道了…”杨博尧的生活都带了哭腔。  
“又不是一辈子不见了”陈韦丞捏他的脸“说不定你会怀孕呢，要好好照顾自己”  
杨博尧蹭了蹭他的手。  
“走啦，乖乖等我”陈韦丞一气呵成的带上门。  
都会解决，都能解决的。


	6. 自杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫂子要没

（六）  
陈韦丞回家就被父母狠狠地打了一顿，他们斥责他没有教养，对自己哥哥的老婆出手，还骗得他的嫂子跟了他。  
陈韦丞不依不饶的说杨博尧爱他。  
父母早已听过哥哥的一番言辞，这会儿根本不听他说任何事，即使他这么说，父母也只觉得他不要脸，弄的好好的家庭支离破碎，还让他们俩蒙受这样的羞辱。  
“别人会怎么看？陈韦丞你从来没有想过我们的名誉和杨博尧的名誉？”哥哥坐在沙发上一脸怒气“他会被人怎么看？就算家里同意，别人不会说他勾引自己老公的弟弟？嗯？不会说他乱伦，说他是个婊子？”  
“哥，你放尊重点”陈韦丞低着头跪在一旁“他没有错，是我主动的，我逼着他跟我上床，我逼着他跟你离婚”  
“你是恨不得全世界都知道你不检点？！都知道你跟你嫂子有一腿是吗？！”哥哥上来给了他一巴掌“你跟杨博尧绝对没有可能了”  
陈韦丞咬牙不答，他说好了不会丢下杨博尧，他绝不会食言的。

陈韦丞被关了禁闭。  
父母为了防止他去找杨博尧，似乎去找了杨博尧的父母谈话。  
应该还没找到杨博尧吧。  
陈韦丞被收了手机，他有些担心，如果杨博尧给他发短信，他的家人可能会冒充他给杨博尧回消息，骗出他的位置。

阿尧，千万要保护好自己。

在家禁闭了将近一个月后，陈韦丞被拖出去审问了。  
当他看到杨博尧缩在沙发角落里时整个人都不淡定了。  
“阿尧！”他不顾哥哥的束缚，挣脱出来抱紧杨博尧“你怎么会在这？你…你没事吧？你爸妈有没有…”  
“……”杨博尧轻轻往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“阿尧…”陈韦丞抱着他看向面对着他的双方家长还有他哥哥。  
“……”陈韦丞把发抖的杨博尧往怀里揽，无论如何，怎么打他都可以，不能打杨博尧。  
“你知道吗”陈韦丞的母亲开口说道“他怀孕了”  
？！  
“什么？！”陈韦丞低头看向怀里人，杨博尧眼眶通红的点了点头。  
“你怀孕了…天呐…”陈韦丞不可置信的喃喃自语“居然真的怀孕了…”  
“你是…不想…”杨博尧带着哭腔轻声问他。  
“不是，我想，我做梦都想”陈韦丞低头吻他“阿尧，你怎么这么棒…”  
“你们倒是卿卿我我，不把父母放在眼里？”杨博尧的父亲上来拽他，陈韦丞不松手，紧紧把杨博尧抱在怀里。  
“轻点，你们别拽他，阿尧怀孕了，他怀孕了不能折腾他”陈韦丞着急的掰开对方的手，把杨博尧挡在身后“他怀孕了啊…别欺负他好吗…”  
“我们不会要这个孩子，也不会承认”杨博尧的母亲严肃的看着他“阿尧，跟我们回去，过两天给你安排手术”  
“我不要…”杨博尧扯扯陈韦丞的衣袖。  
“是你说了算吗？你还嫌不够丢人？怀着骗前任丈夫弟弟的孩子？！”他的母亲的语气也不太温柔“杨博尧，从小我们是怎么教你的你都忘了？”  
“我没有…”杨博尧哭着摇摇头“可是…可是我跟阿丞的哥哥本来就没有感情…我喜欢阿丞…我想跟他在一起…”  
“不要脸”他的父亲不行他的解释，他一把拽过杨博尧的手，将他扯到身边“跟我们回去”  
“陈韦丞！”杨博尧大喊。  
“阿尧…！”陈韦丞被他父亲和哥哥按住“阿尧！你们放开他！别…别弄伤他了！阿尧！”

杨博尧被拽走了，门重重的关上，只剩下无尽的沉默。

陈韦丞整个人都不好了。  
杨博尧怀孕了，他没办法照顾他，甚至孩子还要被打掉。  
他想要那个孩子，他知道杨博尧也想要。  
杨博尧的父母会怎么对他？会打他吗？他还怀着孕，本来身体就弱，一欺负就会哭红了眼，他心疼都来不及的人…  
陈韦丞一拳砸在墙上，他要逃出去，他要保护杨博尧，哪怕带着他逃跑。

陈韦丞不吃不喝了一整天，终于换到他父母稍微软下心让他出来吃饭。  
陈韦丞对自己家再了解不过了，他趁着他们不注意找到了自己的手机，只要有手机，一切都能解决。  
他又找到了自己的身份证，塞进口袋里不动声色的吃完饭回到房间里。

他家就在三楼，从窗户逃是可行的。  
陈韦丞给手机充电，打开。  
他收到了一条新消息，是早上发来的。  
杨博尧说「或许这辈子注定没办法一起了」  
什么意思？！  
陈韦丞打电话过去。  
没接。  
他再打。  
没接。  
“杨博尧…接电话啊…”

“卧槽，爸妈！”门外传来他哥哥的声音。  
“刚才叔叔阿姨说杨博尧自杀了！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不如要个二胎

（七）  
陈韦丞的心跳停了一拍。  
他花了好几秒才搞明白哥哥说了什么。  
陈韦丞没等父母来找他，直接跳窗跑出去了。  
他打车到了杨博尧家，他敲门，没有人回应。  
他们不在，应该是送杨博尧去医院了吧。  
陈韦丞咬紧牙关，没事的，杨博尧会没事的。

他就这么等在杨博尧家门口。  
不知道过了多久，隐约间听到了动静。  
杨博尧的父母站在楼栋口，看着他。  
“叔叔…阿姨…”陈韦丞嗓子都哑了，他太害怕杨博尧出事了。  
杨博尧的父母似乎也很疲惫，他的父亲推开陈韦丞，打开家门，母亲跟着进去。  
“进来说吧”她说。

“阿尧…怎么样了？”陈韦丞一进家门就看到大片的血迹，看的他几乎要昏厥过去。  
“暂时没有生命危险”他的母亲坐下来给自己倒了杯水“为了保孩子，他居然能做出这种事”  
“阿尧好不容易才…”陈韦丞蹲下身，轻轻说“阿姨，我是真的很爱他…”  
“是啊，你就是用这种方式爱他的，毁了他的一生”他的母亲摇着头“我家这么好的孩子”  
“我…”陈韦丞被他噎住。

“离开我家吧，我们不想见到你”杨博尧的父亲下了逐客令。  
“阿尧在哪家医院…我能去看看他吗？”陈韦丞问。  
“你还有脸问我们吗…”杨博尧的母亲疲惫的抬起头看他，“他怎么样，已经与你无关了”  
“……”

陈韦丞最终还是低头求了哥哥。  
他的哥哥从来都是最宠他的，陈韦丞知道自己背叛了他，不该再奢求他的帮助，可是除了他，再也没有人能查到杨博尧在哪里了。  
他给哥哥打了一个长长的电话。  
最后，他也获得了哥哥一声长长的叹息。  
“陈韦丞，你如果喜欢阿尧，并不应该用这种方式占有他”  
“我会帮你问，等消息吧”  
“谢谢…”  
他们两家都已经回不去了。

他去朋友家拿回了杨博尧的身份证。  
很快他知道了杨博尧所在的医院。

……  
唉。  
陈韦丞找到杨博尧的病床，他的脸色苍白，安静的躺在那里。  
“他的孩子…没事吧？”陈韦丞问护士。  
“孩子没事，只是他还在昏迷，不知道什么时候才能醒过来”护士姐姐看着他问“你是他什么人？”  
“是他…孩子的父亲”陈韦丞趴在探视窗上“都怪我…”  
护士姐姐奇怪的看了他一眼，家庭私事她也不愿多问，叹了口气离开了。

杨博尧在三天之后醒了过来。  
陈韦丞不敢明目张胆的去探望，还是哥哥通知的他。  
……  
他躲在电梯间，等他的父母离开，才悄悄的钻进了杨博尧的房间。  
杨博尧闻声抬头看去。  
“阿丞…？”他的眼眶红了。  
“我在”陈韦丞把他揽进怀里，他不敢太用力，轻轻抚摸着杨博尧的背。  
“阿尧，我来带你走”他轻声说。  
“去哪儿…？”杨博尧埋在他的怀里问。  
“去哪儿都好，去没人认识的地方，重新生活”   
“好吗？”陈韦丞吻他的唇。  
“好…”杨博尧乖乖的在他肩头磨蹭“你父母那边…”  
“哥哥会帮我”他轻声说“我很对不起哥哥，虽然真的是一时冲动怂恿你离婚，我没想到后续会发生这么多事”  
“我也…很对不起他…”杨博尧微微颤抖着“如果有机会…好好的去道歉吧…”  
“嗯，你乖乖休息，注意身体”陈韦丞摸摸他的肚子“你还有宝宝呢”  
“我差点以为孩子会流产…”杨博尧说“醒来的时候我只有绝望，如果不是你来了，可能这会儿…我又会一头撞在仪器上吧”  
“不要做傻事”陈韦丞抚摸着他的脑袋“养好身体，我带你走”  
杨博尧乖乖的点了点头，陈韦丞不能陪他太久，他扶着杨博尧躺下，给了他一个吻。  
“明天见”  
“嗯”杨博尧弯起嘴角“明天见，老公…”  
“知道啦，我的乖乖嫂子”陈韦丞捏捏他的鼻尖，离开了病房。

等到办出院手续的那天，陈韦丞带着杨博尧跑了。  
杨博尧被他抱着塞进出租车里，他心跳的飞快，一向乖巧的他第一次做如此出格的举动，他紧紧抓着陈韦丞的袖子，不安的靠在他怀里。

顺利进了候机室，杨博尧这才松了口气，趴在陈韦丞怀里撒娇。  
“怎么了？”陈韦丞看他蹭蹭自己，温柔的问。  
“就是…很久没这样了”杨博尧小声说“怀孕之后…是不是要停止做爱呀…”  
“忍过三个月就可以了，不然容易流产”陈韦丞笑着吻他“这就开始想这些事啦？”  
“唔…”杨博尧锤了他一下“还不都是你…平时做的那么勤…这都一个多月没碰过我了”  
“再忍忍吧，为了孩子，嗯？”陈韦丞摸摸他的头发“嫂子乖”  
“你还叫”杨博尧揍他。  
“好了，不要激动，怀着孕呢”陈韦丞把他的手按住握在手心“乖”  
“不许叫了”杨博尧气鼓鼓的收回手。  
“好的嫂子”陈韦丞逗他。  
“喂！”  
“嘿嘿”陈韦丞亲上去。

（三个月后）  
他们已经搬到另一所城市将近三个月了，陈韦丞找到了不错的工作，杨博尧因为怀孕被陈韦丞按在家里休息。  
他们的父母在联系过几次之后，似乎也放弃了对他们的追问，他们都不是家里唯一的孩子，或许确实对他们失望，但也不至于没了出路。  
在此期间，他们办了登记，领了证。  
还有一件重要的是，就是禁欲了快四个月的乖乖嫂子快要憋疯了。  
“阿丞…”杨博尧的肚子已经微微隆起，他们也做过检查，孩子一切正常。  
“干嘛？”陈韦丞知道他家小嫂子想要做什么，故意装傻。  
“做嘛…”杨博尧用身体蹭他。  
“做什么？”  
“做爱！”杨博尧在他耳边嚷嚷。  
“做爱哦…”陈韦丞吻他“顶到宝宝怎么办？”  
“你快点嘛…”杨博尧委屈极了“你不爱我了是吗…你都不跟我做…”  
“看这委屈劲儿”陈韦丞捏捏他的脸“走吧嫂子，上床去”  
“你什么时候才能不叫我嫂子——唔”剩下的抱怨被一个吻堵住了。  
“我会轻一点的”陈韦丞掀开他的衣服轻抚腹部，杨博尧哼哼唧唧的往他怀里钻。  
“小心，别压着了”陈韦丞小心翼翼的帮他脱衣服，打开他的腿，一边吻他一边扩张。  
“不疼吧？”他问。  
回答他的只有杨博尧的呻吟。  
看来真的是憋坏了，陈韦丞看着他情不自禁动起来的身体，他不也是一样，每天睡在一起，肉棒都不能插入，只能在腿间磨蹭磨蹭寻找一些慰藉。  
“嫂子，我来了哦”陈韦丞抽出手指，将他翻过去跪着，抬起屁股。  
“我不要这个姿势…”杨博尧看不见他，有些不满的嘟囔。  
“乖，不能压到”陈韦丞一边挺入一边哄他“如果不舒服告诉我，我们再换”  
陈韦丞过分的轻柔，以至于杨博尧可以清楚的感受到肉棒碾过每一寸内壁的酥麻感。  
“快一点嘛…”杨博尧动了动腰。  
“别急”陈韦丞托着他的肚子，轻轻加大了一些幅度。  
他得确保杨博尧不会被他弄受伤。  
陈韦丞想了想，这个姿势似乎对怀孕的他来说还是有些吃力，他把杨博尧放平侧躺，躺在他身后插入进来。  
这样他不会乱晃。  
陈韦丞抱着杨博尧，一手箍住他的腰，一手抬起他的腿，加快了抽动速度。  
还好，杨博尧的身体里并没有太大的变化，从他的表情中也能看出他很舒服，没有任何不适。  
陈韦丞放心了些，他一直担心做爱会对杨博尧和他肚子里的宝宝有伤害，直到杨博尧自己提，他才磨磨蹭蹭的提枪上阵。  
陈韦丞你真的不行，勾人的时候理直气壮，这会儿又宝贝得跟什么似的。  
他吻杨博尧的后颈，杨博尧转身跟他亲亲。  
“嫂子…”陈韦丞念念不忘这个称呼，对于他来说算是对杨博尧的爱称吧。  
“嫂子什么嫂子…”杨博尧笑“嫂子都怀了你的孩子啦…”  
“嘿嘿，嫂子怀了我的孩子了”陈韦丞埋在他肩头，抱着他顶了几下。  
“嗯…”杨博尧舒服的扬起脑袋，柔软得黑发蹭在他的鼻尖。  
陈韦丞就保持着这样的力度和速度，温柔的抽插着。  
“可以内射吗…？”杨博尧迷迷糊糊的看他。  
“医生说可以”陈韦丞有理有据，他为了今天也查了很多注意事项。  
“唔…好…”杨博尧满意的靠在他怀里，享受属于他一个人的特殊服务。  
“射了哦…”陈韦丞吻他的耳朵，射在了里面。  
“希望宝宝不会觉得我是变态，他都四个月了我还在欺负他的爹地”陈韦丞抱着杨博尧去弄干净身体。  
“这样也很舒服”杨博尧吮吸着他的唇“还可以做好几个月，后面又不能做了…”  
“好了你，生孩子重要，干嘛呢天天想这些”陈韦丞揉揉他的脸“生完之后不就可以随便做了？”  
“要是再怀上怎么办？”  
“再生啊，我想要两个”陈韦丞吻他“当然还是看你，如果疼咱们就不生了，一个也好”  
“两个也不错，有个陪伴”  
“不过医生建议是隔两年再要二胎最好”陈韦丞眨眨眼“所以我们还有很长时间可以造孩子”  
“唔”杨博尧撇嘴“就知道欺负我”  
“我不欺负嫂子谁欺负”陈韦丞把他抱回床上“我还等着生完之后尝一口母乳？”  
“变不变态，跟小孩子抢奶”杨博尧红着脸锤他。  
“哎呀，我开玩笑，开玩笑的，当然要给宝宝留着了，但是万一会涨呢，我就帮你——”他顺手揉了揉杨博尧的胸。  
“哼”杨博尧打他。  
“老婆，轻点打”陈韦丞低头按住他的手“一会儿伤着自己怎么办”  
“叫我什么？”  
“老婆呀？”  
“不叫嫂子了？”  
“看来你很喜欢我叫嫂子”陈韦丞捏着嗓子喊“嫂子怀了我的孩子啦”  
“快闭嘴吧”杨博尧笑着轻轻蹬了他一下“嫂子不嫂子的，反正都是你的了”  
“是啊”  
“你跟宝宝都是我的了”

（后日谈·怀孕六七个月的时候）  
“恨不得现在就要二胎”  
“滚——”


	8. 番外·论要二胎的那些事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名，小狗勾和大狗勾的打架日常

严格遵循着医嘱等生完宝宝的两年后，陈韦丞开始缠着乖乖嫂子要二胎了。  
因为第一次是顺产，杨博尧没受什么痛苦，也比较顺利，所以陈韦丞才想试试再要一个。  
但是杨博尧本身身体弱，第一次生完以后陈韦丞忙前忙后的照顾了好几个月，才把杨博尧稍微养回来一点。  
带着这样的焦虑，宝宝逐渐长大了。

小奶狗四岁的时候，已经变成了小疯崽子，追着杨博尧到处乱跑，然后被陈韦丞一把抓住训不可以欺负爹地。  
“没事没事”杨博尧一边笑一边从他手里接过乱扭的小朋友“你平时也没好到哪去”  
“指在哪里？”陈韦丞也笑。  
“不许在孩子面前胡说”杨博尧揍他。  
“说真的，真的不再要一个了吗？你看一个小朋友多孤单呀”  
“……”杨博尧歪着脑袋问“宝宝，你想要一个弟弟或者妹妹嘛？”  
“好呀！”小奶狗露出一口小白牙“我想要！”  
杨博尧当场被可爱到妥协。

陈韦丞当晚就悄悄的等小朋友睡着之后把杨博尧拐回大床上了。  
“偷偷摸摸的感觉还真有点刺激”陈韦丞一边吻他一边说“仿佛回到了过去”  
“过什么去，孩子都这么大了”杨博尧掐他，也是这两年他宠的太过，杨博尧逐渐开始暴露野猫本色，在小朋友面前还是乖乖软软的，在他面前就原形毕露，特别是上床。  
因为有了宝宝，杨博尧陪他的时间也会少一点，陈韦丞就格外珍惜床上时光。  
“嘿嘿，我想要女儿”陈韦丞压着杨博尧，熟练的帮他扩张插入。  
“嗯…”杨博尧发出一声舒服的哼唧，他抓着陈韦丞的手问“多生一个多一个小朋友跟你抢我”  
“你怎么就知道不是更喜欢我？”陈韦丞报复的故意用力顶弄他“到时候小崽子不喜欢你跟着我跑，你就哭吧”  
“反正我已经有一个喜欢我的了”  
“我吗？”  
“不，你儿子”杨博尧逗他。  
“那我也喜欢你的，怎么叫有一个，最起码有两个嘛”陈韦丞把他抱起来搂在怀里。  
“好了好了”杨博尧哄哄他“赶快做，你不要孩子啦”  
“要，要要要”陈韦丞立马来了劲，干劲十足的进行床上活动。  
然而企图怀孕失败。  
陈韦丞对着验孕棒上的条条哭哭，并表示他还就不信了，他必须争气点。  
于是他跟杨博尧的夜晚时间变得比以前更多了，这就导致了一个问题。  
“爹地！”小奶狗在外面敲门，杨博尧身体猛的绷紧，陈韦丞被他弄得差点射出来。  
“他怎么醒了？”陈韦丞抬起头来，外面的小朋友还在叫他。  
“Eddy！”小奶狗奶声奶气的嚷嚷“你不要欺负爹地！”  
“我哪有…”陈韦丞欲哭无泪的拔出来，把杨博尧裹裹好起身开门。  
“你干嘛，大半夜不睡觉？”陈韦丞把小崽子拎起来丢到杨博尧身边。  
“爹地！你没事吧？我在隔壁听到你在哭…他欺负你我帮你打他！”小奶狗钻进杨博尧怀里，瞪着床边上无语的陈韦丞。  
“呃，他没欺负我，我们俩没事”杨博尧跟陈韦丞交换了一个无奈的眼神，他拍了拍他家小朋友的背“睡觉吧？”  
“Eddy你去隔壁睡！”小奶狗瞪他。  
“凭啥，他是我老婆诶”陈韦丞开始叉腰，一副要跟小朋友吵架的样子。  
“我要保护爹地，你总欺负他”  
“我哪有…我宠他都来不及”陈韦丞扶额“我跟你说，我跟你爹地正在努力给你要一个弟弟或者妹妹，你要是突然闯进来的话可能就会没有了哦”  
“爹地？”他抬头看杨博尧。  
“嗯…他是对的”杨博尧眨眨眼“我是因为太喜欢了才会哭，不是Eddy欺负我”  
“唔…那我自己睡，我想要弟弟妹妹…”小奶狗又从被子里爬起来，哼哧哼哧的爬下床，还拍了陈韦丞的腿一把“不许欺负爹地！不然我打你！”  
“好的祖宗”陈韦丞把小朋友抱回房间睡，哄他睡着之后才跑回来继续工作。  
“你看你儿子多喜欢我”杨博尧笑。  
“你少说话，别再给祖宗弄醒了”陈韦丞吻住他，继续耐力耕耘。

终于，功夫不负有心人，杨博尧又怀孕了。  
“女儿，千万是女儿”陈韦丞抱着杨博尧转了个圈，叫来旁边玩耍的小奶狗“我跟你说，爹地怀孕了，你可能会有弟弟或者妹妹，你要好好照顾爹地知道吗？”  
“好！”小奶狗仰着头看向陈韦丞“保证完成任务！”  
“乖”陈韦丞揉揉他的脑袋“爹地从现在开始不能做什么累活，我们俩要好好加油哦”他伸出拳头，小奶狗跟他碰了一下拳，拿着还没他高的扫把努力扫地。  
“懂事”陈韦丞在背后夸道，杨博尧拍了他一下“才半个月，你至于吗？”  
“半个月太重要了，得保胎啊对不对，反正你就坐着，舒舒服服的，需要干嘛使唤我”陈韦丞趴在他腿上“阿尧，爱你”  
“好久没听你这么叫了”杨博尧摸摸他的脑袋“好了，我肯定安安全全的把肚子里的小朋友生出来，放心”  
“好~”陈韦丞用脑袋蹭蹭他的肚子，起身跑去跟小奶狗闹腾了。

三月一过，他开始显怀了，小奶狗就趴在他肚子上好奇的听。  
“干嘛呢？”陈韦丞拍拍他的脑袋。  
“跟我未来的弟弟妹妹亲切交谈”小奶狗晃了晃脑袋“什么时候才能见到他呢？”  
“再过七个月”陈韦丞把他拎起来，把杨博尧抱在自己腿上“感谢一下你爹地的辛苦付出”  
“生宝宝会很累吗？”小奶狗问。  
“会啊”陈韦丞抚摸着他的脑袋“生你的时候我都快吓死了，在产房外面焦急的不行，还好你比较争气，没让你爹地受太多苦”  
“哼，那我当然是最听话的”小奶狗拉住杨博尧的手“爹地，我和Eddy一定会好好照顾你的”  
“你也该叫他爸爸才对”杨博尧揉揉他。  
“我跟Eddy的关系好~”小朋友扬起脑袋“他让我叫他名字的”  
“嗯哼”陈韦丞在杨博尧脸上亲了一口“没事，他爱叫什么叫什么”  
“你看，Eddy都不介意”  
“那我就等着你们俩照顾了”杨博尧靠在陈韦丞怀里“这么多年，谢谢你宠着我”  
“多大事，等以后我也会一直疼你的”  
“不许让爹地疼！”  
“不是那个疼，你这个小崽子！”狗勾们又打起来了，杨博尧笑着窝在他怀里，确实这样的生活挺好的。

【后日谈】  
一大一小焦急的等来了有了个女孩子的惊喜消息。  
陈韦丞疯了，女儿梦终于成了。  
小奶狗也对自己有了个妹妹感到无比开心。

But。  
“爹地，我也想吃奶…”  
“你多大了吃什么吃！”是陈韦丞。  
“Eddy我明明看到过你偷偷——”  
“闭嘴，闭嘴！”  
陈韦丞把小奶狗拖走了。


End file.
